


Trouble

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora gets herself into trouble, and Arthur is forced to remind her to control her mouth.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Feral21.
> 
> Okay. Smuttier. *dies* How did this end up over 3k words? I'm tired now, haha. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!
> 
> Now you can't be mad at me for anything I do to Arthur in the future.

 

“Fuck you and the blimp you rode in on!”

 

The moment the words came out of Nora’s mouth she thought. . . maybe too much. No one spoke, silence falling through the command deck.

 

Fuck, she was pretty sure she could hear Danse frowning from down the hall.

 

Arthur said nothing, that eyebrow cocking up, arms crossed over his chest, the picture of calm, as if his knight, and the woman he slept with, hadn’t just cursed him and his precious over-compensation ship in front of the entire command staff.

 

“Are you done, Knight?”

 

Was she? “I probably should be.”

 

He nodded indulgently. “Probably.”

 

“My mother always said in for a penny, in for a pound. Your coat is fucking stupid, too.” With that, Nora flipped him off and stormed out.

 

And sure enough, there was Danse, though his frown had evolved into a full glare as Nora offered him the same gesture Arthur had gotten before leaving.

 

She took a vertibird and headed down to ground level. Find some ferals, maybe some raiders, anything to take the edge off.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t love Arthur, didn’t understand his point. She did. He just dug his heels in so deep, he couldn’t seem to pull his head from his ass long enough to realize there was more than one way to do things.

 

It was one of the things that had drawn her to him in the first place, that he was just so damned sure. As with anything, the confidence she’d loved at first had started to look like arrogance and grated on her nerves.

 

Not that they didn’t do this from time to time. Nora was a pusher; she’d never been able to help it. A bull in a china shop her Daddy had said when they sat in the principal’s office after she’d bloodied little Tammy’s nose for stealing her pencils.

 

And where Nora pushed, Arthur pushed back.

 

It took damn near all day before Nora dared return to the Prydwen, before she realized she’d need to. It was all fun and games to head into the ruins with her assault rifle and armor, to pretend she could stay out there forever. Reality hit when the lights of the Prydwen shown in the darkness and she started to yawn.

 

Time to grovel, she supposed.

 

#

 

“Where is he?”

 

Kells turned that same dismissive look he wore so well on Nora. “Elder Maxson? In his quarters. He requested you join him there when you saw fit to return.”

 

That didn’t bode well for her getting out of this with her ass intact. Arthur might care about her, fuck, he might even love her, but Brotherhood came first. It always had, always would, and she accepted that. It meant that in private, he’d put up with her lack of respect, but in public? In front of the other soldiers? He demanded proper behavior.

 

Telling him to fuck off was probably not what he considered proper behavior.

 

Nora knocked on his door. When he called for her to enter, Nora did so.

 

“I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you knock before. You must realize you’re in trouble.” Arthur sat at his desk, that damn coat done up the front.

 

Okay, so she didn’t hate the coat. In fact, she’d had more than her share of dreams about the fucking coat. It was just an easy wound to poke at. Despite all the confidence Arthur had, a few points stuck out, points Nora knew about even if no one else did. His age was the largest of them, and the coat with the beard were his own band-aid for that. He thought they made him look older, as if they’d transform him into the adult he wanted people to see.

 

“I’m-“

 

He held a hand up. “Quiet. Your mouth has gotten you into quite enough trouble today, don’t you think?”

 

Nora’s eyes narrowed at the dismissal. Just like she knew Arthur’s soft places, he knew hers as well. Nora hated to be ignored. She’d spent so much of her old life insignificant, that being ignored or dismissed drove her insane.

 

That was what had started the whole damned fight in the first place. Arthur had ignored her advice about a raider theme park. Nora wanted to go, to deal with it, but Arthur thought a theme park full of filthy, disorganized raiders was not worth the trouble or the risk to her.

 

“Come here, Nora.”

 

Her mouth ached as she clenched her jaw. She crossed the room until she stood beside the desk. Arthur pushed the chair back, letting is scrape against the floor, loud in the silent room.

 

It was then she noted his legs, the dark hair on them, the calf muscles. As he shifted, the coat fell open more, showing one of his muscular thighs, that same dark hair there. He wore nothing below the coat.

 

Fuck. Her mouth went dry while other places went wet.

 

“Arthur-“

 

“-I said to be quiet. You will not speak, Nora.” His tone made her bite her lip. Sure, sometimes Arthur got like this, but never this serious. Was he really that angry?

 

Arthur nodded at his feet, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he wanted. Nora set her hands on his thighs before sinking down to her knees.

 

The coat opened as he spread her thighs to give her room to move between them. It revealed a strip of skin, down his chest, over his stomach, down to his cock. His body hair drew her in, the way the dark strands ran over his chest, down the center of his stomach like a damned map. His fingers wrapped in her hair, a tight grip that had her scalp stinging.

 

He pulled her forward as he gripped his cock in his other hand. “You know, Kells believes I should put you on the team clearing the feral bodies from the airport lower levels. He thinks some manual labor will help to curb your mouth, to prevent anymore outbursts.”

 

Nora opened her mouth to argue, but Arthur took the opportunity to pull her forward, sliding his cock into her mouth.

 

“I said silent. For tonight? You’re going to listen. I’ve heard you talk for the past year, usually arguing with me, occasionally calling names. I’ve grown tired of it.”

 

Nora glared, at least the best she could manage it with her mouth stretched around his length. She sucked a breath in through her nose before focusing on his cock. Her tongue toyed with the underside of his cock, traced the vein there. If he thought he was getting the upperhand, he’d forgotten who he was dealing with.

 

Arthur chuckled, a dark sound that had her squeezing her thighs together from the promise. “You never could behave.” He released her hair before grasping her arm and hauling her to her feet. He twisted her so her back was to him before pulling her into his lap.

 

She again went to answer, but he slid his hand over her mouth, pulling her back against him.

 

He whispered into her ear. “You just can’t keep quiet, can you? That’s fine, I expected as much.” He removed his hands from her.

 

Before Nora could turn to see what he was up to, a strip of cloth slid into her mouth. He fastened the make-shift gag around the back of her head, the cloth against her tongue.

 

“There we are.” His breath warmed her neck before he scraped his teeth over her pulse, leaving a sting in its wake. He always managed to walk that line between pain and pleasure, then shove her over the edge of it.

 

He bit down once, hard. Nora would wear that bite for at least two days, and she knew from enough times before that he’d lavish attention on it the entire time. He’d see it, smile and press kisses to it, and while Nora would never fucking admit it, she loved that possessive glint in his eyes.

 

Arthur set his hands on her hips, squeezing tight for a moment. He moved them forward, over the tops of her thighs, before dragging them up her waist, over her ribs.

 

The asshole avoided her cunt. So that was part of his game? Figured.

 

He cupped her breasts through her vaultsuit, his large hands grasping them in a tight grope that stole her breath.

 

“Fuck,” she whined through the gag, the word coming out a garbled mess.

 

His fingers toyed with the zipper, but he didn’t pull it down. “Is this why you mouthed off? Is this what you were hoping for?” He pinched her nipples through the suit, hard enough her back arched. “Have I been ignoring you too much lately?”

 

Nora’s head dropped back against his shoulder as he played with her breasts. Meanwhile, his cock pressed against her back, trapped between their bodies.

 

She wanted to strip down, for him to strip her down. She wanted to feel those hands of his all over her, to feel his weight on top of her.

 

He gave her none of it, though. Instead, reached down between her legs, fingers finally pressing against her cunt.

 

Even through the fabric of the vaultsuit, the touch had her moaning. Her breathy whimpers and whines through the gag sounded filthy.

 

His fingers gripped the fabric.

 

Oh fuck that. Nora squirmed, ready to tell him off. She didn’t have an unlimited supply of these suits. If he thought he was going to tear her suit he was sorely mistaken.

 

Arthur ignored the struggle, and with one yank, he tore the crotch of her suit. “You’re pretty when you struggle, Nora, but it won’t do you any good. I’m sick of your mouth, and your attitude, and you thinking you don’t have to listen. If you want to change things and just become my toy, that's different. If you want to be a Brotherhood soldier, you must learn to listen.” His fingers slid into the tear he’d made, pushing the crotch of her panties aside so he could sink two fingers into her. “You’re drenched. Do you still want to curse at me?”

 

She did, but the gag meant nothing but incoherent sounds came out, and he rewarded her with another of those fucking chuckles before he moved back, angling to bite the other side of her neck.

 

His fingers fucked her slowly, but he didn’t so much as brush her clit. Even when her hips arched, he avoided the touch. His fingers ensured she got wet, but she knew dammed well it wouldn’t be enough to come.

 

He knew it too, if his laughter meant anything.

 

He released her neck, pressing a kiss to the bite mark. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m going to fuck you, but you will not come.”

 

“You’ve got be fucking kidding me,” came out less threatening than she’d wanted it to through the fabric.

 

Arthur pushed forward on her back until she rose off his lap. He shifted the coat open more, and when he pulled her back to him, his cock pressed against her. “You’re always so damned tight, so wet.” He didn’t lift his hips as he filled her, seemingly happy to let her body do the work. “Every time you mouth off to me, I think about doing this. I think about filling you up and taking you until you can’t even think clearly enough to argue with me anymore.”

 

Nora reached her hand forward to rub her clit, an automatic response, a need so deep she shuddered.

 

Arthur was having none of it. He grasped her arms and pulled them behind her, folding her arms and grasping them with one hand. “Not going to happen.” He used the grip on her arms to get her to rise up an inch or two then sink back down. Her hips twisted more, desperate to get something. “Wound up? Poor you, because I know you. No one knows this body better than I do. If we pay no attention to your clit, there is no way you’ll come. You can twist and beg and sweat all you want, but you’ll never get there.” He wrapped his other hand in her hair, using it as a leash to pull her head back and expose her throat.

 

His teeth raked over the skin behind her ear, hair pulled tight enough that the stinging of her scalp had returned. His voice growled into her ear as he started to lift his hips, to pushing deeper into her. “By the time I am finished with you, Nora, you’ll be too tired to argue anymore. Imagine the lovely night we could have if I manage that.” He ground into her, but it didn’t seem to be enough.

 

Arthur pushed her up, off his lap, and bent her forward over the desk. The chair clattered backward when he kicked it away.

 

He fit his cock against her wet folds and shoved into her. He pinned her with his hand restraining her arms, the other one grasping in her hair. It forced her head to the side, yanking harder with each thrust into her.

 

Arthur leaned over her, his weight welcome. Nora loved his weight. It was something no amount of masturbation could replicate, the sheer weight of a man on top of her.

 

He kicked her legs wider as fucked her harder. He never held back, knew she could take any roughness she had, knew she reveled in it. Every thrust of his hips reminded her that he was strong and capable and the only man in the Commonwealth who could be her partner. The only one who was as strong as difficult as she was.

 

“I feel you twitching around me, begging me with your body. Even when you complain and struggle, I can feel how much you want me. I’m going to take you until you are begging me to let you come and maybe then, after it is all over, you’ll be sorry for your behavior.” His hips snapped forward, burying deeper into her, enough that she cried out.

 

He kept the pace up until his rhythm started to falter, until his breathing quickened and sweat dropped from his forehead to her back.

 

He went silent when he came, those filthy words drifting off to nothing as he shuddered, cock twitching inside of her. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he panted, despite his grip not loosening at all.

 

“You tired yet?”

 

She tried to respond, but the gag stopped her.

 

He laughed as he pulled out of her, releasing her and sitting back in the chair. It groaned as he sat, and Nora pushed her hands against the desk to straighten.

 

Her body felt heavy, desperate. The chill from his come only reminded her that he’d found satisfaction and she hadn’t.

 

Maybe she could leave and get herself off. She’d slide her fingers into her cunt, still full of his come, and use it to wet her fingers before rubbing her clit.

 

As if Arthur caught her train of thought, he cocked up an eyebrow. “Come back down here, Nora.”

 

She sunk back to her knees, and he grasped her hair, pulling her closer. His cock had started to soften, but Nora knew exactly what he wanted.

 

“You’ve behaved well. Why don’t I take off the gag, you clean me up, then I’ll let you come. How does that sound?”

 

She nodded.

 

Arthur untied the gag, tossing the fabric away.

 

Nora didn’t need another request. She leaned in, sucking his cock into her mouth. She had to admit, she enjoyed this. When he was hard, he’d set off her gag reflex. She didn’t enjoy deep throating, so oral sex always was a struggle. He'd thrust a little hard and she'd have to pull away to regain her breath. When he was soft, or mostly soft, she could take him into her mouth and slid her tongue around him. Her nose pressed into his pubic hair, breathing him in, as she cleaned him.

 

She went harder than he’d like, she knew, but even Arthur couldn’t fuck all the brat out of her.

 

He groaned and yanked her hair to pull her off. “Never can listen for long, can you? I was going to sit you on the desk and lick you until you came, but you don’t deserve that anymore.”

 

“Please Arth-“

 

“-Quiet. I never said you could talk. I’m still going to let you come, but you’ll need to do the work yourself.” Before Nora could ask what he meant, Arthur pushed his foot out, sliding it between her thighs. It meant her cunt straddled his shin, though her underwear had shifted back over her cunt.

 

Who cared? It was still enough friction to get her off.

 

Arthur reached forward, pressing his thumb past her lips. She latched her lips around his thumb and sucked as she rocked her hips, dragging her clit over the front of his leg.

 

Something filthy made the whole thing better. Grinding against his leg seemed so degrading, yet the smile of his face, the approval in his eyes, it made her feel valued.

 

“You look good like this, Nora. I’m too good to you, you know that? I should have tied you down and let you suffer, maybe taken a few more rounds with you throughout the night but never let you come? Would that have taught you your lesson? Probably not, but I’d have enjoyed it.” He thrust his thumb into her lips, a mimic of what he’d done with his cock earlier.

 

Nora slid her eyes closed as she neared her own release. His fingers tightened around her jaw when she came, his name on her lips in a broken moan.

 

Arthur moved her into his lap, touch gentled. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest. “You okay?”

 

Nora nodded, curling into his chest. “I’m sorry I was rude.”

 

He kissed her head before standing, keeping her in his arms, as he walked her toward the bed. “I know you are. I forgive you.”

 

When he set her into the bed, she stared up at him in his coat. “Fine. I was lying about the coat. You look good in it.”

 

Arthur shrugged the coat off, and hung it by the door. “Oh, trust me, I know. I’ve seen you stare at me in this often enough. You should get some sleep, however. I believe Danse plans to have you deal with initiates all morning as punishment for your outburst.”

 

“What? I thought you forgave me!”

 

He crawled into the bed, capturing her lips in a kiss that almost had her forgetting the question. When he broke it, his smirk had her ready to tell him to fuck off again. “I do forgive you. Sadly, I don’t think you can convince him to let you off as easy as I did.”

 

Nora offered a smile full of mischief as she laid down, back to him. “I don’t know. I bet Danse is pretty good at giving orders.”

 

Arthur released a low growl a moment before he slapped her ass hard enough that she yelped. “Try it and what happened tonight will seem like a day at the beach.”

 

Nora couldn’t help but snuggle back against him, a laugh on her lips.

 

He wrapped an arm around her waist. “And just what do you find so funny?”

 

“Well, I fucked you on the ship you rode in on.”

 

His annoyed sigh warmed her, at least until he delivered another hard slap to her ass.

 

 


End file.
